rtcitysotheruniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Przecsaniye's Total War Meter
Przecsaniye's Total War Meter (often abbreviated to PTW) is a scale that was developed in 1953 by Tyszala Przecsaniye to show how close to full out war the Kryfona Kingdom is. The scale was adopted by the Army of the Kryfona Kingdom in 1958 and was officially adopted by the Kryfona government in 1964. It has five levels which go from Five (Peaceful) to One (Total War). Levels The levels of the meter have changed only one time, in 1954 when the sixth level was dropped. Otherwise the meter has remained the same. The current levels can be seen below. Interestingly, the meter itself ascends, whereas the levels descend. History The Total War Meter was first conceived in 1952 by the eponomous Tyszala Przecsaniye, a thirty-year-old former soldier from the city of Zsyliemotsz. He proposed the scale to the government of the Kryfona Kindgom and was granted permission to develop it. He finished it in July of 1953, and the scale was adopted - albeit unofficially - by the Kryfona government and army. It was later adopted officially by both, in 1964 and 1958 respectively. The scale has in its near 70 year history only reached level three two times, and has only reached level two one time. The Adborthos Dictatorship The only time the scale has ever reached level two was in 1974 when General of the Adborthos Army Radina Nenathosin initiated a successful coup d'etat of the Adborthos president at the time, Kaila Gatil. Radina proceeded to turn the Adborthos-Yolatho Republic into a dictatorship, and ordered several bombings on the Kryfona and Arieles. The resulting attacks caused a war between the Adborthos and the two kingdoms, which resulted in the Total War meter dropping from four to two for the first and only time. The Kryfona-Arieles Standoff The first time the meter dropped to level three was only three years after its conception. In October of 1955 the tension between the Kryfona and Arieles Kingdoms reached an all time high point with the Standoff of Orăliă, wherein an Arieles soldier was shot and killed by several Kryfona soldiers after attempting to cross the border. The shooting resulted in several hundred Arieles soldiers being called in to the area, causing a week long standoff between the Kryfona and Arieles. The meter was lowered to level three as a result of this, and would remain at level three until December 8th. The Secession of Yolatho The second time the meter was dropped to three was in 1983 when Yolatho - then a part of the Arieles Kingdom due to the Ratinethos Pact - seceded from it and joined the Adborthos Republic again. The Arieles refused to accept the secession and threatened to invade Yolatho to keep it in line. The Adborthos Republic and Kryfona Kingdoms responded by threatening war should the Arieles attempt an invasion. Four days later, the Arieles caved and recognized the secession of Yolatho, and the meter went back to level four. Operations The Total War Meter is generally controlled by the Kryfona Army, although occasionally the king/queen of the Kryfona Kingdom will change the level. Also, while the level is generally the same for both the army and country, the two's levels are independent from each other and occasionally differ. Category:Scales